Stacy's Big Brother
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: After crashing on Pakitew Island due to a malfunction on the Gekko, a little girl (OC) meets some new friends and tries to survive all kinds of wild and crazy stuff, especially the campers! Of course, she will have the help of a certain nice, but zombie-obsessed teen who will help her through this. Read and review! Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Here's is the first chapter of my new story!_

_1st off, Today is __**My Birthday**__! For a few more minutes anyway. XD That's kinda why I wanted to post this. :) Now onto how the story came to light:_

_Sometime after Pakitew Island ended, I often wondered how my OC, Stacy, would react with the campers mostly Shawn. I can see Shawn being like the closest thing she has to a brother because she only has her dad and has had no siblings or even a mother. She's used to her dad and the others but not to strange grownups. which I'll explain down below and in the story._

_I just hope I did okay with describing the ship, the crew and everything. I watched a bit of Eureka Seven a while back before I even created the kids but I haven't watched much episodes recently so I hope I'm not too rusty on the details or anything. Except for the stories I do, I won't have Renton, Eureka, or her kids in any of them because I focus on the side characters with their kids._

_Plus I hope I kept the Pakitew cast in character. It can be tricky sometimes with a new set of Total Drama characters. BTW, this is set a couple days after Leonard was voted off. He and Beardo are my least favorite TDPI characters out of that season (them, Sugar, and Amy). :(_

_This will have at least more than 10 chapters because I'm going to have Stacy involved in the challenges and with Shawn to the finale until she's reunited with her dad. And some parts you'll see the Gekko crew trying to survive. Also if you hear of the word "Lab" and stuff mentioned with it, it's part of Stacy's past like I've briefly mention in my other stories "Dethklok Kids" and "Promise". During that time, she and Gina suffered most of the torture and that's why they're very shy & timid around strangers. If you have any question regarding the subject, please feel free to ask me through PM._

_One more thing: The picture you see next to the story is Stacy. I made her on Rinmaru Games that SailorMarble14 showed me. Thanks hon'! Plus, I want to thank her for supporting and helping me with this story._

_And sorry if bits of the plot seemed rushed but it was all I could think of on how Stacy met the Pakitew campers._

_Also, for each chapter I'm going to reference some songs. Here are some for this chapter:_

_**So Alone **__by __**Anna Blue**__. That's how Stacy feels when she's alone and without her family or friends._

_**Somewhere Out There (Movie Version) **__from __**An American Tail**__. That's for the part when she's praying and hoping that her dad will come and get her._

_Well, that's all I gotta say for now. Until next time, enjoy!_

_I don't own Eureka Seven or Total Drama._

_Stacy, Gina, Matt, & Hank are my OCs. They belong to me._

_P.S. sorry for the 2nd update/edit on this but I almost messed up in Stacys age. You see, when these "Lab Kids" were created, they were all born/created differently meaning some might be a tad older or younger among themselves. Stacy and her three friends are about 9 years and were the last of the kids made._

Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival

Stacy was in her room packing her small bag, getting ready to go on a trip with her dad and the crew. Holland had ordered them to take their ship, the Gekko, out for a spin to make sure it's in working order and stop somewhere to gather supplies and some data.

Of course, the children were welcome to join their parents and have a day to themselves which gave Stacy a chance to draw some sketches of whatever would catch her interest.

"Come on, Stacy! Let's go!" her dad called from the hallway.

"Coming daddy!" Stacy grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

She ran out on to the loading bay as her friends boarded the ship.

"Bet I can get up there first!" Hank ran up the steps.

"In your dreams, dude!" Matt followed behind him.

"Boys, no running on the ship!" Hilda yelled from behind.

"Sorry mom! Sorry Hilda!" the boys answered her.

"Heh heh! Kids." Hilda chuckled as she went up the steps as well.

After stopping to tie her shoe, Stacy was climbing the steps with her best friend, Gina, walking with her while placing an arm around her shoulders.

"This is going to be great!" Gina smiled, "Don't you agree?"

"Oh definitely!" Stacy nodded, "I always look forward to these flying trips."

Stacy and everyone else went inside the ship while Stoner stayed behind to discuss some things with Holland.

"Now Stoner," Holland said, "I'm putting you in charge of the ship and getting everyone there and back here safely. Understood?"

"Understood sir." said Stoner, "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

"Good." Holland smiled and nodded, "And if you ever run into trouble, just call me on the communicator. Other than that, you all have a safe trip. Alright?"

"Right." Stoner nodded and departed, "See you later!"

He boarded the ship and everyone was ready to hit the skies. But, what Holland and the crew didn't know was that an enemy spy was sent nearly a day ago to sabotage the controls so the ship would malfunction and crash.

Holland watched the ship took off and made a silent prayer that everyone will be safe, "Be safe everyone." he said to himself.

A couple hours later, everyone was relaxing and Stacy was doing some sketches in her sketchbook. Her dream was to become an artist and usually felt like drawing during her free time.

She looked out the window and gazed at the blue sky, "_What a nice day._" she thought happily, _"Nothing can possibly go wrong." _Oh, but it does.

Sure enough, some of the buttons wouldn't work and the pilot wheel was stuck.

"What the heck?" Stoner said to himself, "What is up with these things?"

Suddenly, sparks started to fly from the controls and the engine was malfunctioning causing everyone to worry. Hap stood from his seat and rushed to his friend as Stacy did the same.

"What happened?" Hap asked him.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stacy asked as well.

"I don't know but this ship is acting out of control!" Stoner answered.

Then, the ship started to shake and was starting to fall into the ocean below, leaving the crew only a few minutes to act quickly.

"Holland!" Stoner called in on the ships communicator, "Holland! Can you read me?! Over!"

Unfortunately, communication was jammed and there was no way to contact their leader. There was nothing else they could do except one thing: **GET OUT!**

"What's going on?!" Matthew freaked out.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here now!" Stoner answered, "Everyone into the escape pods!"

Everyone else ran to the pods while Stacy stood by her father.

"Daddy!" she said as she held onto his arm, "I'm scared!"

"Stacy, get into the escape pod and if I'm not there in two minutes, you go without me!" Stoner ordered his daughter.

"Daddy, I can't leave you!" Stacy cried.

"Stacy, I know you're scared but you have do this for me!" Stoner tried to calm her and hugged her, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just go!"

Stacy nodded fearfully, grabbed her bag, and headed for the last empty escape pod.

Each of the four escape pods were big enough for three people to fit inside and the controls were set to have all of them land in the same designated location. The first one held Giget, Moondoggie, and Gina; Hap and Hank in the second; Matthew, Hilda, and Matt in the third; and Stacy was in the last one waiting for her father. "Hurry dad..." she said nervously.

She held her bag tightly when she saw some small sparks coming from the pods controls. "Ahh! What the?!" she cried out.

_Auto-pilot Engaged! Pod Activated!_

Stacy gasped in horror as her pod closed and started to move, "Hey! Let me out!" she screamed, "Daddy help!" she hadn't even realized that she had already left the malfunctioning ship with everyone still in it.

As Stoner made his way to the pods he saw that the one that held his daughter was gone!

"Stacy!" he called out, "Stacy, where are you?!"

"Stoner! In here!" Hap called to his friend.

With time running out, Stoner ran to the pod with Hap and Hank and all the pods had left the ship. Stoner was worried for his daughter and hoped that she will land with the others. The escape pods were out of the ship in a split second as the Gekko fell in the ocean.

A couple minutes later, Stoner pushed open the pod door, helped Hap and Hank out, and went to the others who's pods were scattered all over the beach. Gina was crying as her parents tried to calm her and Matt and his parents were a little shaken.

"Is everybody okay?" Hap asked loudly.

"Y-Yes. Yeah. We're good! I'm fine!" everyone else said individually.

Stoner sighed in relief until he realized that there was one person who was missing: his daughter.

"Wait!" Stoner gasped as he jerked his head around, "Where's Stacy?!"

Everyone looked around but the little brown-haired girl was nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?" Hap asked.

"I thought she was with you?!" said Moondoggie.

"What happened to Stacy?" asked a scared Gina.

"I don't know!" Stoner panicked, "I was about to head to the escape pods but the one she was in was gone! I don't know where my daughter is!"

Hilda went over to her friend and gently shook him, "Stoner! Stoner! Calm down! We'll look around and see if Stacy landed here somewhere. Everyone, spread and search! Kids stay with their own parents and stick together!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" everyone agreed and took off except for her and a sad looking Stoner.

"Don't worry, Stoner." Hilda said in a comforting manner, "I'm sure Stacy is alright. We just have to believe that."

Stoner was silent as Hilda ran to join her friends on the search. He stood on the beach and stared at the ocean with a worried heart. "Stacy...please be alright." he said very quietly.

He, along with the crew and kids, hoped and prayed that their beloved Stacy was alive and well.

Speaking of which, the pod flew down onto an unknown island that was several, several miles away from the Gekko. Stacy couldn't work the damaged controls, she didn't know where she was heading, her hands and face were a little scratched from all the rough movement, and she was panicking every passing second.

"Oh my gosh!" Stacy screamed some more, "Help! Someone help-Ah!"

The pod had landed roughly on the ground which caused Stacy to, accidentally, hit her head against the wall. But, luckily, the pod crashed with no serious damage inside or outside. Unfortunately, Stacy hit her head so hard, she started to black out.

"Dad," she said softly, "Please...help...me."

She was out cold within seconds after the pod came to a complete stop, sitting there in the forest all alone.

Somewhere from the forest, five teenagers were hanging at a cave somewhere but came out in surprise after hearing the crash. They happened to be Team Maskwak (The Confused Bears), and they are competing against another team on a season of a reality show called Total Drama.

"Oh my!" said a Princess-looking girl named Ella, "What on earth was that?!"

"I don't know!" said power player Sky, "Maybe we should check it out."

"Are you kidding?! No way!" exclaimed zombie-obsessed Shawn, "It might be an army of zombies launching a surprise attack!"

"Oh, quit your belly-achin' and let's go!" Pageant queen Sugar pushed him forward.

"I just hope it's clean, at least a little bit." said germophobic Dave as he walked with the others.

They all ran towards to where the crash was and stopped when they saw the wrecked pod on the ground. They all stared at each other briefly before Ella broke the silence.

"What do you think it is?" she asked.

"I have no idea." answered Shawn before walking towards it, "But I'm gonna find out."

"Hold it!" Sugar announced making Shawn stop in his tracks, "You ain't taking on this mystery stuff without me! You need some muscles!"

"Alright." Shawn sighed, "Come on then." the two teens , carefully, walked towards the damaged pod together.

"Be careful you guys!" Dave said worriedly, "It could be full of germs and who knows what else?"

The two nodded as the approached the pod, "Okay Sugar. When I tell you, you rip that door off!" Shawn said.

"You got it, partner!" Sugar eagerly replied.

Shawn grabbed a thick branch from a tree and was ready to attack any threats that would come out, "NOW!" he shouted.

Sugar tore off the door with one hand. Without anything jumping out at them, they all looked inside to see an unconscious Stacy with her bag right on top of her.

"It's a little girl!" Dave gasped.

Shawn threw his branch away as he, carefully, pulled the child out of the broken pod and held her in his arms while Sky grabbed the bag off her. Everyone else remained silent as they gathered around to see if she was alright.

"Is she alive?" Sky finally asked.

"Not sure." answered Shawn.

He laid the girl down, puts his ear on her chest, and listened closely. Slow but steady breaths came from Stacys mouth as Shawn lifted his head and turned to his teammates, "She's alive, just knocked out."

Everyone sighed in relief before Sugar spoke up, "You think that lil' gal came from outer space or somethin'?"

Dave gave her an annoyed look, "Does she even look like an alien?" he turned back to Stacy, "Still, I wondered where she came from? I hope she's not hurt."

Shawn looked over the child making sure she's not seriously injured, "Well except for a couple cuts and a little bump on her head, she appears to be just fine."

"But, that still doesn't explain what's she's doing in that strange machine." Ella pointed out.

"Mmmm. Mmmm." Stacy stirred.

"We better back away guys!" Sky said, "She's waking up."

Everyone took a few steps back while Shawn remained at the girls side. As Stacy opened her eyes, she looked around to see that she was in an unfamiliar area and quickly turned her head to see an unknown teenage boy right next to her.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Stacy cried out as she scrambled away.

"Hey, hey! Take it easy!' Shawn said.

She tried to run but accidentally tripped over a nearby log, nearly spraining her ankle. Without even checking her leg, Stacy ducked behind a tree and did her best to hide from the five teens staring at her with concern.

"Oh, the poor thing must be terrified." Ella said sadly.

"What do you reckon she's scared of?" Sugar asked with everyone giving her a glare that says "Really?"

Shawn inched himself to the tree but kept a safe distance between him and the girl, which made Stacy crouch even further. He knelt down to her level and spoke as softly as he could.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Shawn tried to calm the frightened child, "We're not going to hurt you. You're alright."

That wasn't enough to convince Stacy to calm down because the awful torture she endured at the Lab nearly ten years prior has made her afraid of any strange adults or older teens she came across. Giving a small sigh, Shawn crept a tiny bit closer and held out his hand to her.

"Don't be afraid. Come on out." he spoke again, "It's okay. No one will harm you, I promise."

Seeing that the older boy and the other teens actually had no intentions to harm her, the child came out from her tree and, slowly, made her way towards Shawn. Stacy hesitated for a second but she reached out and took his hand. Shawn caressed her hand as he, gently, pulled the girl closer.

"There, that's better." Shawn smiled softly, "I'm Shawn. What's your name?"

Although she barely trusted the boy, Stacy remained silent as she continued to stare at him and slowly shook her head.

"No?" Shawn asked, "Can you not speak or do you just not want to say anything?"

No answer as the others took a couple steps towards the two, "Uh Shawn? I don't think she even _wants_ to give away her name because we're strangers to her." Sky pointed out.

"Oh right." Shawn realized and introduced the others, "That there is Sky, he's Dave, that's Sugar, and she's Ella."

"*Hello little one!*" Ella sang.

Sky took a couple steps towards the two and looked down at Stacy, "It's so nice to meet you." Sky smiled at the girl.

She extended her arm as if to shake her hand, but Stacy flinched and backed away a little which made Sky frown in concern.

"No, no, no. It's okay, it's okay." Shawn tried to reassure Stacy, "She won't hurt you. She's nice."

Stacy looked away but turned back to Sky and gave a quick smile before she felt herself being smothered in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, aren't you just a little darling!" said Sugar as she hugged the child tight, "I always wanted a lil' sis'! I can teach her all about pageants and hairstyles and all kinds of girly stuff!"

Stacy scrambled out of Sugars arms and fled behind Shawn, who frowned at the blonde girl along with everyone else.

"What?" Sugar asked in confusion, "What'd I do?"

"You freaked her out, that's what!" Shawn snapped and turned to the cowering child, "It's okay, sweetie." he said gently, "Her bark is a lot worse than her bite."

"And what's that's supposed to mean?!" Sugar asked in anger.

"I think he means you need to be more discreet to the child." Ella said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay outta this, prissy skirt!" Sugar yelled and swatted her hand away, "I know what I'm-a doing!"

Ella frowned as Dave tried to calm everyone, "That's enough, you guys! Can't you see this poor little girl is scared enough already? No wonder she doesn't want to talk."

Stacy watched as the teens talked and argued with each other. During the few minutes they had spoken to her, she could see that they really mean no harm but still wasn't entirely sure if she can trust them completely. Taking a deep breath, she finally spoke.

"S-Stacy." she said very quietly.

"What did you say?" Shawn asked a little surprised.

"M-My n-name is S-Stacy." she said again, a little louder than last time.

"Oh, what a pretty name." Sky smiled at her again.

Stacy returned a small but warm smile to Sky but turned her head to see seven more teens approaching her and the group. The happened to be Team Kinosewak (The Floating Salmon) and they wanted to know what all the commotion was.

"What on earth is going on out here?!" self-claimed "Evil genius" Max yelled.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sky.

"We heard a crash and came to see if you guys were alright." farm boy Rodney replied, "You are alright, right?"

"Yes, we're fine." Ella nodded, "Especially our new friend!"

"What new friend?" asked redheaded Scarlett.

Shawn stepped to the side so everyone could get a look at the little girl before them, "This little girl is Stacy. She just "flew" here so to speak." he chuckled slightly.

Most of the other team smiled at the young girl, who walked back to Shawn and wrapped her arms around his leg.

"Aw! She's so cute!" cheerleader Sammy smiled until her older twin sister nudged her shoulder very hard.

"Oh puh-lease!" Amy scoffed, "I bet she's another _you _who's here to ruin everything for everyone, especially me!"

Samey frowned sadly as Rodney smiled at Stacy, "Hi there!" he waved, "You're cuter than a kittys tail on the Fourth of July."

Stacy raised her eyebrow at the comment as someone else approached, "Hi there, sweetheart." Outback Jasmine greeted the child as she knelt down, "Aren't you a pretty little thing?"

Stacy shook slightly and hid her face a bit more on Shawns side.

"Bit of a shy one, isn't she?" Jasmine looked up at her friend with a questioned look.

"She's been that way since we found her in that pod thingy over there." Shawn said and pointed to the wreckage.

The other team turned towards the trashed contraption and Max gave himself an evil grin, "_Hmmm. I could use the parts from that vehicle for an evil scheme! Hehehehe!"_

"Uh, why was she in there?" asked Amy a little rudely.

"She wouldn't tell us." Sugar shrugged, "She's been more quiet than a hog sneaking in for a private buffet."

Scarlett was next to approach her and held out his hand to her.

"It's wonderful to meet you, young lady." she said politely.

Stacy took one look at Scarlett and she had a very uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "_Something's not right about her."_ she thought to herself, _"I can't put my finger on it, but there's something very wrong with her."_

Very hesitant, Stacy shook the redheads hand. "V-Very nice to meet you, Scarlett." she said softly and pulled her hand away quickly.

As for Max, even though he was frowning most of the time his thoughts said otherwise, "_What an adorable little sweetheart!_" he thought to himself, "_I hope she's not too frightened by all these teens surrounding her."_

Topher pushed Max aside and struck a pose, "I'm Topher-Chris Mclean, at your humble service." he bowed like a gentleman.

Stacy lets go of Shawn and stares at Topher, "Are related to this Chris Mclean?" she asked him in a soft voice.

"Oh no, I'm not." Topher shook his head and smiled hopefully, "But I wish I was."

"_Attention campers!" _a voice called out from a speaker, _"Everyone meet me at the clearing area right now!"_

Everyone looked at each other in confusion because they already did a challenge and eliminated a fellow camper only three days ago and the next challenge wasn't supposed to start until tomorrow.

"Guess we better see what's going on." said Jasmine as she walked away with her team.

Team Maskwak was about to follow them except for Shawn, who saw that Stacy was standing a couple inches away from him.

"Hey." he took a couple steps towards her, "You coming or what?"

Stacy said nothing and just looked down at her feet. Then, Shawn thought about carrying her himself, "Here." he opened his arms out to her, "Let me carry you."

Stacy cringed as she held her arms up to her chest and shut her eyes tight. Shawn was a bit taken back at first but he bent down, picked up the scared little girl, and held her close. Still shaking, Stacy slowly opened her eyes and felt something different. She felt...warm and safe in the arms of the teen who rescued her. She could hear a soft beating coming from his heart, because her ear was up against his chest.

"You don't have to be frightened anymore, little one." Shawn said in a comforting voice, "You'll be safe with me, I promise."

Shawns soft voice and his gentle hold caught Stacy by surprise. Other than her father and the other adult members of the Gekko, Stacy never thought any other grown-up, or teenager for that matter, would be so kind and affectionate towards her.

Spending nearly ten years in an awful laboratory, along with twelve other children, she had to endure not just physical but also mental training/abuse so the scientists could mold her into a ruthless soldier as part of their plan for world domination. If not for her new friends, she'd either be a killing machine or alone for the rest of her life. Still, everything she had been through has made her afraid of anyone older than her, especially men. So for Stacy she felt that maybe, just maybe, she can trust Shawn. Only a little at a time though.

Shawn walked a little faster and caught up with the others with Stacy in his arms. As soon as they were at the clearing, they could tell that their host, Chris Mclean, was not in his usual good mood. And by good, I mean sadistic.

"I bet you're all wondering why I called you all here." he said blankly before turning towards the teens, "Would anyone mind telling me what that is?" Chris asked in a slightly irritated tone and narrowed his eyes at Stacy.

"What are you talking about, Chris?" Sky asked.

In a frustrated groan Chris grabbed Stacys arm and, roughly, snatched her out of Shawns arms, "I am talking about this!" he pointed at Stacy as he held her by her arm.

"Chris, put her down!" Sky said in anger, "You're going to hurt her!"

Chris lets go and Stacy landed on the ground pretty hard, "Just who are you kid and what are you doing on my show?" he asked in a stern tone.

Stacy stood up and rubbed her backside before answering, "I-I was on a ship with my dad and some others w-when the ship started to malfunction and crash. When we got into the escape pods, s-something went wrong with mine and I landed here somehow. I don't even know where-" she explained before being cut off.

"Oh come on!" Chris rolled his eyes, "Do you expect me to believe that story?! I bet you were smuggled by one of these guys, weren't you?!"

"N-No!" Stacy stammered fearfully, "I-I didn't...I mean..."

"None of us brought her here, Chris!" Dave snapped, "She's telling the truth!"

"Besides, how can she be smuggled when all our stuff was tossed out the plane like a bowl of week old cow juice?" Sugar retorted.

"I don't care if she's the granddaughter of the king of the world or something!" Chris yelled, "She doesn't belong on _my _show nor on _my _island! She has to go!"

"What?!" everyone yelled in shock.

"Chef, toss this girl into the cannon and fire her out of here right now!" Chris ordered.

"I'm on it." replied cook and hard-hearted Chef Hatchet.

Chef made his move to grab the child. Stacy's face turned from concerned to frightened as she ran behind Shawn again, who placed a protective arm in front of her.

"Hey, take it easy!" Shawn defended, "She's just a little girl! You can't just shoot her from a dangerous cannon like a cannonball or something!"

"Yeah!" Dave agreed, "Since where do you get off blasting little children into unsanitary waters?!"

"What kind of person would hate a child so much?!" Ella said sadly.

"If that's not child cruelty, I don't know what is!" Jasmine barked at the host.

"Yeah!" everyone else shouted in agreement.

Stacy was, again, surprised that most of these teens would stand by her even though they hardly know her.

"Ugh!" Chris nearly tore out his hair at the complaints, "Then what do you propose we do about this?! I have no time to take care of little brats other than the twelve I'm looking at now!"

Shawn looked down at Stacy and saw how scared she was because of Chris's yelling. He could even see the frightened tears forming in her eyes. Giving her a small smile and lightly patted her on the shoulder he faced Chris again, "I'll take care of her." he said firmly.

Everyone looked at him in surprise, including Chris, Chef, and the interns. "I'll look after Stacy and take care of her until we find her parents."

Giving a deep sigh Chris made his decision, "Alright! Fine!" he said in annoyance, "You're in charge of this kid and I don't want any problems from this. Further more, during any challenges she either stays out of the way or she competes with you. Understand?"

"Yes." Shawn nodded.

"Alrighty then." Chris shrugged casually, "Carry on."

The host and chef left the teams alone. While Team Kinosewak went their separate ways, Jasmine stayed behind to see if she can help in some way. Sky went over to Stacy, sat on her knees, and stroked her hair.

"It's okay, Stacy." the older girl comforted her, "Did that mean man scare you?"

Stacy nodded silently as Jasmine came over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, love. He may be a big jerk but he'll warm up to you eventually." she smiled and muttered under her breath, "Hopefully."

Sky then remembered something and pulled something from behind her back, "Here. I think this belongs to you." she handed Stacy her bag which she brought with her on her trip.

"Thank you!" she said as she held her bag, "Thank you so much! I thought I lost it?"

"No you didn't." Sky shook her head, "I held on to it for you and wanted to give it back."

"Well...um...thanks Miss S-Sky." Stacy blushed.

"You're welcome." she grinned as Shawn sets the small girl on his lap while sitting down, "So, do you know where your parents are? Where are you from?"

Stacy's eyes started to fill up again, but it was more than when she was scared upon meeting Shawn and Chris the first time. She placed her head in her hands and started to cry, making Sky regret asking her those questions.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sky immediately said, "I shouldn't have said that!"

"Hey, hey, hey." Shawn tried to calm her and rubbed her back, "It's okay. I'm sure they're looking for you."

"R-Really?" she sniffled and looked up at him.

"Sure." Dave said as he joined the group, "And even if he doesn't, you have us to help you. It'll be okay, honest."

Jasmine and the others nodded and gave their own comforting smiles at Stacy, who gave them a weak but noticeable smile in return. Still unsure if she could trust these teens, she started to feel safe and cared for in their hands.

Later that day, the six teens did their best to help little Stacy feel welcome.

Jasmine took Stacy to the stream to wash her face and clean up the small cuts, Shawn gave her some apples and blueberries to eat, Dave gave her some sanitizer to rid herself of germs, Ella sang some welcome songs, and Sugar spent most of the time hugging and smothering her, much to the disapproval of the others.

After Jasmine left for her team, Stacy and Team Maskwak walked off to the cave because it was starting to get dark.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Shawn waved while he walked in a different direction.

"Bye!" the rest of the team waved back.

Stacy looked at Shawn until he was out of sight. She tugged Ellas dress to ask her something.

"Where's he going?" asked Stacy.

"He doesn't sleep in the cave with us." Ella answered, "But at least he's with us in our hearts!"

Stacy sighed and continued walking until they stopped at the cave, which is the same one the team came from before they heard the pod crashing. Stacy stepped inside and looked around, "This is where you all sleep?"

"Yeah." Dave nodded slowly, "It's not much but it does keep us from the rain."

Sugar went over to the smoothest rock in the cave and dusted it off for Stacy, "Here ya go, darlin'!" she patted the rock, "Nice and comfy as a bag of flour!"

Stacy went over to the spot Sugar pointed out and sat on it. "Guess it'll have to do." she shrugged.

"Don't worry." Dave rubbed her shoulder and then yawned, "Everything will be better in the morning. Now, let's all try to get some sleep."

"Now if you ever need anything, just let us know. Okay?" Sky asked.

"Okay." Stacy nodded softly, "G-Goodnight."

"Goodnight Stacy. Goodnight. Sweet dreams!" everyone else said before turning in.

As soon as they were all asleep, Stacy sat up on the concrete and looked at the entrance close to her spot. The moon was shining through the opening and Stacy swore she saw a shooting star blinking right down on her. She got on her knees, held her hands up, and prayed into the nights sky.

"_I hope dad will come and find me." _she prayed, "_I hope the others are okay. And I hope Holland will try to find us._

She curled up on her rock and did her best to fall asleep. But, she cried silently and hoped that she wouldn't be heard by the campers who were already asleep.

Shawn went to check on his teammates and noticed, right away, that little Stacy was shivering in her sleep and had a couple tears in her eyes again. Thinking quickly, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her like a blanket.

"Sleep tight, kiddo." he said very quietly, "Pleasant dreams."

He, gently, stroked Stacys hair, wiped the tears from her eyes, and left the cave to go back to his tree. Hopefully the next day will open things up for the new girl on the island.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2!_

_I didn't realize that crossovers don't get a lot of recognition like regular stories usually do on here. Still, I hope this story will touch your hearts. :)_

_Now, as you may have guessed, these chapters are taking place during the episodes/challenges with Stacy in it. This one is during "Twinning Isn't Everything" when Amy is voted off. And a couple things might be changed in some of these chapters._

_I also want to thank SailorMarble14 for helping me with this chapter. Thanks hon'!_

_The next chapter will mainly focus on Stoner and the others worrying about Stacy and another part will be the truth or shock challenge._

_Until next time, Enjoy!_

_I only own Stacy along with Gina, Matt, and Hank who you'll see more in a couple chapters._

Chapter 2: Bonding

The next morning, Stacy was waking up hoping that yesterdays events were nothing but bad dreams. However, upon discovering her rock bed and the four sleeping teens around her proved that it was no dream and she was truly alone.

"Oh..." she said quietly, "I miss dad..."

As she sat up, Stacy immediately noticed that an orange jacket was draped around her shoulders. She recognized it as the same jacket that the boy, Shawn, wore yesterday. Being very quiet Stacy took the jacket in her arms, tiptoed out of the cave, and stepped into the morning light.

"Ah!" she said as she shuts her eyes for a minute, "It's bright!"

After rubbing her eyes, Stacy tried to find the tree that Shawn was in but she didn't know _which _one it is and there were so many trees on the island. A few minutes of searching and Stacy was ready to call it quits when she heard a voice from above.

"Hey!" called Shawn, "Good morning!"

Stacy looked around and then looked up to see Shawn waving from a tree branch.

"What are you doing up there?" she called from below.

"I sleep up here." Shawn answered as he climbed down, "Zombies can't get me from way up in a tree."

"Zombies?" the young girl looked at him in confusion.

"You know, zombies?" Shawn tried to explain with a questioned look, "Undead beings? Eats your brains? Rises from the grave?"

Stacy, slowly, shook her head leaving Shawn a little confused on how a kid in today's modern world has no knowledge of the undead. "I take it you never heard of them?" he sighed and asked.

"Not really." she answered.

"Well, I'll explain it to you sometime." Shawn shrugged.

Then Stacy handed him his jacket back, "Here. Thanks for letting me use this. It was a little chilly last night."

"Hey, no problem." he smiled and puts his jacket back on, "Couldn't just let you catch a cold. You hungry?"

"Uh-uh." Stacy nodded.

"Come on then." Shawn took her hand, "Let's go find us some breakfast."

The little girl allowed him to lead her to some bushes and trees where there were ripe berries and juicy apples ready to eat. As Shawn picked some berries for his bag, Stacy saw a big green apple on a very low branch of a tree and reached out to grab it. Shawn noticed this and grabbed her hand before she could touch the apple.

"No, no, no, no!" Shawn warned her, "I wouldn't touch that if I were you. That apple is poisonous."

"It is?" Stacy asked in shock.

"Yep." Shawn nodded and lets go, "That's the Manchineel fruit. It would've made your hand blister and your throat swell up like a balloon."

"Whoa!" Stacy took a step back from the tree, "Thanks for the warning!"

"Anytime." Shawn smiled and led her to a different tree, "Here's some nice, regular apples over here."

Stacy could feel her stomach growling upon seeing the delicious fruit. Unfortunately, she was too short for the high branch which had the apple hanging from it. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up by two hands and sat on the older boys shoulders, "Alley-oop!" he said, "Now you can reach!"

Stacy was a little surprised at first but then smiled because she could finally reach the apples, "Thanks." she said softly as she picked some apples.

As soon as Shawn sets her back down, Samey and Jasmine from Team Maskwak came over to them. Stacy backs away a little but relaxed when Shawn placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay." he said softly.

Stacy smiled as Jasmine greeted them, "Hey Shawn! Hi Stacy."

"H-Hi." she responded quietly.

"Hello Stacy." Samey greeted, "You wanna take a walk with me?"

She looked at Shawn who gave her an "It'll be okay" look and went with Samey while Shawn and Jasmine talked. The two girls walked over to a log and both sat down.

"So, nice day isn't it?" Samey asked first.

"Yep." Stacy nodded as she placed her hands in her lap, "So what's it like on your team, Samey?"

Samey frowned a bit before she spoke again, "Oh. It's...fine." she sighed sadly.

Even though she's only nine years old, Stacy knew right away about what's wrong. "Is your sister giving you a hard time?" she asked.

Samey looked at her in surprise because she never interacted with her or her sister since yesterday, "How did you know about that?"

"When I first met you all, I noticed that your twin sister was being mean to you." Stacy pointed out, "Is she always like that to you?"

Samey only sighed as she looked down, "You have no idea. This has been going on for as long as I can remember. Amy always steals my ideas, she is better than I am, and worse of all, she is loved by everyone." she placed a hand on her head and sighed again, "Mom and dad don't do anything except tell us to get along and fix it ourselves. I even thought that going on the cheerleading squad would help us get closer, but instead it only made things worse."

Stacy frowned sadly after Samey finished explaining her situation. She never had any brothers or sisters in her life nor did she ever fight with her friends about anything. Still, Stacy couldn't help but feel bad for the kind cheerleader and wished there was something she could do to cheer her new friend up.

"You shouldn't let her order you around all the time. Sister or not, she should at least respect you in some way." Stacy started to say, "It's not fair of Amy to take advantage of you all the time and push you around like that."

Samey only nodded as the nine year old girl continued, "If you let her continue this awful treatment, the only thing it will do is eat your self-esteem away and that's never a good thing. I should know..." Stacy looked away briefly, "But, I know one thing you have that Amy doesn't and never will."

"What's that?" Samey asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"True friendship." Stacy gave a comforting smile, "Me, Jasmine, and Shawn all care about you. The only reason everyone sticks by Amy is because of her lies and deceptions. She thinks that she's popular and pretty, but she will never understand true friendship and companionship. Sooner or later, everyone will know who Amy really is and she won't have anyone sticking by her anymore."

Samey felt better from Stacys words of confidence and gave her a warm hug to show her gratitude, "Thank you, Stacy." she said softly, "I feel so much better."

"You're welcome." Stacy answered.

The two stopped hugging just as Shawn and Jasmine walked towards them.

"Ready to head back, kid?" Shawn asked while holding the bag of fruit.

"Yep." the child nodded and waved to her friends as they walked away, "Bye girls! Good luck!"

"Bye sweetheart!" Jasmine waved back, "And thank you!"

"Bye!" Samey waved too, "See you later!"

Stacy took the boys hand and they headed to the cave while the two girls went back to their own team. Once they got to the cave, Sugar tackled Shawn for the food and Ella tried to sing to her team before being sent away to sing for the opposite team. Stacy sat down with the others as they ate their breakfast.

"Mmmm!" she said happily as she munched on an apple, "Delicious!"

"I know right?" Sky agreed, "Nice job getting the fruit, Shawn!"

Shawn nodded as he ate some berries. Stacy was about grab a pear when Sugar snagged it.

"Here! Let me shine it up for you, darlin'!" Sugar spits on the pear and rubs it on her shirt before handing it to Stacy, "Here ya go, honey!"

"That's disgusting!" Dave scolded Sugar, "What are you trying to do, give her your germs and bacteria?!"

Stacy felt slightly disgusted and scooted away a bit, "Uh...thanks. But, I'm full now."

"Oh. Okay!" Sugar shrugged before eating the pear.

Stacy sighed in relief as Dave patted her on the shoulder, "Don't you worry, sweetie. I won't let her poison you with her germy ways."

"Thank you." Stacy whispered to him.

_"Attention campers!" _Chris yelled from the intercom, _"It's challenge time! All butts to meeting area in five!"_

"Well, we better get going." Sky stood up and looked at the child, "You wanna come with us?"

"Sure." Stacy nodded before they left the cave.

As the teams were walking to the area together, Stacy noticed that Samey was walking by herself and looked pretty sad. Judging from her expression, Stacy guess that Samey tried to defend herself but failed. She slipped away from the group to talk to the younger twin.

"How'd it go?" she whispered.

"Not good." Samey sighed sadly, "Except for Jasmine, everyone is still siding with Amy."

"Don't worry." Stacy reassured her, "I have a feeling Amy will receive some bad karma soon enough."

"Yeah." Samey agreed before giving a small smirk, "And it'll bite her in the butt like a mad dog."

The two girls shared a giggle before they reached the meeting area with their teams. Stacy rejoined Team Maskwak as Samey went back to Team Kinosewak as Chris stood in front of everyone.

"Good morning contestants and _Stacy._" he narrowed his eyes at the child.

Stacy cringed before Chris explained the rules. Basically, the teams have to throw balloons at each other but each balloon contains something unpleasant like spiders, itching powder, bees, slime, and a lot more. Once the challenge started, each person had ten seconds to grab some balloons and run into the forest leaving Stacy, Chris, and Chef alone in the meeting area.

Stacy thought about competing with her team but there were no balloons left, so she had no choice but to ask Chris anyway.

"Uh, Chris? Sir?" she asked in a shy voice.

"Ugh. What is it?" Chris groaned in annoyance.

"I know there are no balloons left but...can I still go help Shawns team? Please?" Stacy asked nicely.

"Alright." Chris sighed, "You can join the team. You should be doing something anyway."

"Thank you, sir." she said as she went to catch up with Shawn, "Wait for me!"

She caught up with Shawn and while he was happy to have a little partner with him, he also felt worried that she might get caught.

"Stay close to me, okay?" he whispered.

Stacy nodded as they crept into the forest and tried to stay silent. Half an hour passed, but they didn't have any luck yet and Shawn was running out of balloons. However, Stacy had an idea which could be of great use to them both.

"I have an idea!" Stacy said as she motioned Shawn to kneel down.

"What is it?" he asked as he crouched down.

Stacy whispered something in his ear and when she was done his smile grew, "That is brilliant!"

"Shhh!" she shushed the teen.

"Sorry!" Shawn covered his mouth, "Still, that sounds awesome!"

With the help of his little friend, Shawn made a big slingshot and placed his two balloons in the center of the sling. Stacy was up in a tree keeping an eye out for targets when she saw Scarlett and Max at a close distance. She had to keep quiet but told Shawn about the targets and when he should strike.

"A little more." Stacy directed, "Just a bit more...perfect! Fire!"

Shawn fired the balloons, which hit Scarlett and Max on impact. They heard Max screaming something and then sneezed like crazy.

"Awesome shot!" Dave congratulated as Shawn helped Stacy get down, "Way to go, you guys!"

"Don't thank me, man." Shawn shook his head and placed a hand on the childs shoulder, "Stacy's the one who thought of the whole thing."

"Awesome!" Dave smiled at her, "By the way, someone burst Skys balloons while she was holding them."

"Huh." Shawn scratched his chin, "Smart trick."

"My guess would be Max and Scarlett." Stacy added.

"I guess." the zombie-obsessed teen shrugged.

As the boys talked, Stacy could hear a couple of female voices in a distance. She could recognize one of them as Samey and another voice sounded mean and vicious. Stacy guessed that the two were arguing again and felt that she had to make it stop somehow.

"Hey Shawn?" Stacy asked while tugging Shawns arm, "Do you mind if I went to say "Hi" to Samey real quick?"

"Okay." Shawn nodded reluctantly, "But, just be careful okay?"

"I will!" she said as she took off.

Being careful not to get caught by anyone, Stacy moved herself between the trees and the bushes to stay hidden. She found the twins but had to stay back because those two were at each others throats again.

"You are the dumbest sister I have ever had the displeasure of coming in contact with!" Amy yelled at Samey, "When you "stuck up for yourself", you just made a complete idiot out of yourself just like when you messed up cheerleading practice last year!"

"But Amy-" Samey tried to protest.

"Shut up!" the older twin snapped, "If you mess up this challenge, I am going to make your life a living heck! Do you hear me?!"

Stacy could only watch in sadness as Amy continued to berate Samey, who was on the verge of tears from all the emotional abuse she was getting. Having had enough of her friend getting tormented, Stacy marched right over to the twins and tapped Amy on arm.

"What the?" Amy turned around and looked down at the child, "You again?! What do you want?"

"I want you to stop torturing Samey right now!" she yelled.

"What?!" the twins said.

"You can't talk to your sister that way!" Stacy snapped at Amy, "It's one thing for siblings to bicker but you are just downright cruel! What is the matter with you?!"

"Excuse me?!" Amy said in anger, "Why would you stick up for my dweeby sister anyway?! I'm better than she is!"

"No you're not!" Stacy exclaimed, "The only thing you're good at is being ugly and selfish!"

Amy gasped as Samey smiled and told Stacy "thank you" through lip-syncing. Amy shook her head and glared daggers at the small child.

"You better shut your stupid mouth or so help me I will turn you over my knee and spank you until you bawl like a little baby!" Amy threatened in fury.

The threat made Stacy cringe and step back in fear, then Samey stepped in front of her and held her arm out.

"Hey, you leave her alone!" Samey defended, "She's just sticking up for me! In fact, I wish I had Stacy here as a sister instead of you!"

Stacy looked up at Samey in surprise Amy shook her fists in anger, "Augh! Whatever!" she walked off.

The two relaxed as the angry twin left, "Thanks." Stacy said.

"I should be the one thanking you." Samey rubbed the child's hair, "After all, you stood up for me. No one has ever done that before."

"No problem." Stacy said, "A friend should always have someone to back them up."

"Still, thank you." she smiled at Stacy.

"Anytime." Stacy smiled back as she turned to leave, "Well, I better get back to the other team."

"Okay." Samey waved to her, "Bye!"

Stacy left to find Shawn again and because he had no balloons left, they had to hide from the other team. However, due to Amys interfering _again,_ Team Maskwak won the challenge and dinner from a take-out barbecue place. Whenever a team wins the challenge, they would win food from different take-out places and the losing team would send someone home through the Cannon of Shame.

Before the elimination ceremony, Team Maskwak was about finished eating their dinner and Stacy was happy to have some decent food on her second day on the island.

"Here." Dave handed her a burger, "We saved the last one for you."

"Thanks." Stacy said as she ate, "That's really nice of you."

"No problem, darlin!" Sugar said, "After all, a little gals gotta have some food in her gut."

Even though Stacy was glad that her team won, she was still afraid for what might happened to Samey because her team lost. Soon enough, it was time for the ceremony and Stacy watched from a distance, hoping that Samey would be alright.

"And the sister going home is..." Chris paused for a moment, "Samey!"

"Oh no!" Stacy gasped in horror.

But then, she saw Amys face swell up and Samey just looking at her with a smile across her lips.

"Sorry _Samey._" Samey lied, "Looks like you've lost again!"

"Alright Samey." Chris led Amy to the cannon, "Time to go!"

Stacy was a little confused at first but then she realized what just happened, "Oh I get it now!" she said to herself, "Samey let Amy eat that Manchineel fruit and since she can't speak, people think Amy is Samey! Of course!"

After Amy was fired out of the cannon and Samey was left alone, Stacy approached her with a comforting smile on her face.

"Looks like she won't be bothering you anymore now that your big sister is gone." she said.

Samey felt a little worried until Stacy took her hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry, _Amy_." Stacy smiled softly and winked, "You're secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." Samey smiled gratefully, "I owe you one."

The two girls hugged before they went to their separate teams. Stacy went up to Shawn right before he was about to climb his tree.

"Hey!" she called out.

"Hey!" Shawn turned around and saw the girl coming towards him, "Some day, huh?"

"Yeah." Stacy nodded, "I'm glad you guys won."

"Thanks." he smiled at her, "I'm glad too and I'm real proud of you for sticking up to Amy. That was cool."

"How did you know that?" she asked with a confused expression.

"Jasmine told me." he answered, "Like I said, that was pretty cool of you to do that."

"T-Thank you." The child blushed at the comment, "Well, I should be getting back to the cave."

"Allow me to take you there myself." Shawn turned around and crouched down, "Hop on." Stacy climbed on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up.

Just like yesterday, she had that warm and safe feeling whenever she was with Shawn kind of like when she was with her father. He smiled as Stacy nuzzled against his neck while he was taking her back to the cave.

"Okay." Shawn knelt down after arriving at the cave, "Down you go."

"Thanks again." Stacy said as she hopped off his back, "You didn't have to do that."

"It's no problem." he said, "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Stacy gave him one last hug for the night, "Good night, Shawn."

"Good night, kiddo." Shawn hugged back, "Have a good nights rest."

"You too." she said before heading inside. The two parted their separate ways and turned in for the night.

Everyone else was already asleep when Stacy entered but she decided to stay up for a bit and start some sketches in her notebook. Her first one was of the crescent moon and the shining stars just outside of the cave.

"Beautiful..." she said as softly as she could.

Once she was done sketching the sky, she started some new pages and this time, it was of Shawn and everyone else she met on the island. She made sure to get every detail just right and took a couple notes right next to them that explains their personalities. But, the one she was focused on the most was on Shawn who cared for her the most.

"He's so nice." Stacy smiled as she drew, "I hope he won't get eliminated soon. It's only my second day here and already he has done so much for me."

Once she finished getting the faces sketched, Stacy puts away her notebook in her bag, said her prayers for her friends and family, and laid down on her rock. She fell asleep, happy that Samey can compete for another day and Shawn would be there to protect her as long as she was stuck on the island.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's Chapter 3!_

_If anyone was reading this, I bet you were wondering how Stoner and the others were coping with Stacys disappearance. So I did a half in half, one part is that and the other part is Stacys reaction of the shock challenge in "I Love You, I Love You Knots."_

_Also, as you may notice, her past is mentioned again and all the shocking of the teams reminded her of that. You see if Stacy (or Gina) were to see anything related from their past (shocking, doctors equipment, needles, certain electronic machines) they would freak out and/or go into a panic attack or shock. And although Stacy is beginning to accept Shawn and the others more, she's still not sure if she trusts them enough to tell them and have them believe her._

_And I want to thank SailorMarble14 for her help and support. Thanks! :)_

_And sorry if some things looked kinda rushed but I did the best I can. And you will see more of the Gekko crew in other chapters. I'm just doing it little by little as I go._

_Next chapter: Shawn goes missing, Stacy begins to worry, and they accept each other as brother and sister. :) _

_Until next time, Enjoy!_

_I don't Eureka 7 or Total Drama._

_I only own Stacy, Gina, Matt, and Hank. Those 4 are my characters._

Chapter 3: Worried Dad

While Stacy was stuck on Pakitew Island, the Gekko crew was on a different deserted island trying to survive and, hopefully, get back home. Since there were communicators in the pods, it took Stoner a couple days or so before he was finally able to communicate with Holland.

"Holland, you there?!" Stoner said, "Come in, Holland!"

_"Stoner!" _Holland answered from the other side, _"Thank God you're alright! I thought I lost you when the communications died! Are the others alright?!"_

"Yeah, they're all fine. We landed here together except-" Stoners heart stopped when he was about

_"Except who?" _Holland asked. You could tell that he sounds worried about who's missing, _"Tell me Stoner! Except who?!"_

Stoner swallowed hard before he answered, "Stacy." he took a deep breath before he spoke again, "Her pod went a different direction but I don't know where she went...I haven't seen her in days."

For the past week or so, everyone searched high and low for Stacy but she was nowhere to be found. Her pod hasn't landed where they were and they couldn't find a trace of her anywhere. While Stoner and the kids try to keep hope that Stacy is still alive, the others are starting to think that Stacy might be gone forever and will never come back. After all, no one even knows where she is.

_"I'm sorry, Stoner." Holland finally answered in a sorrowful tone, "I should never have sent you all out on that mission. This never would've happened if I knew the condition of the Gekko." _Stoner was silent as the tears started to fill his eyes, _"But listen to me. You can't give up yet. I'll try to pinpoint where the ship landed and see if I can find you. I'm going to have the police and military send out ships and copters to find you all and I'll be sure to tell them to keep their eyes out for Stacy."_

Stoners eyes went wide at what his friend had just said, "Y-You will? You'd do that for me?"

"_Of course I will." _Holland replied in a comforting voice, _"Stacy is a part of us and I'm not just going to let her be forgotten. Don't worry Stoner, I won't rest until Stacy is found and you are all safe at home. I promise."_

"Thank you, Holland." Stoner said in a breaking but thankful voice, "Thank you."

_"You're welcome, my friend." _Holland said, _"I'm tracking your coordinates right now. Just tell everyone to hang on until help arrives."_

"I will." Stoner nodded, "Thanks again.'

The two finished and Stoner hung up as soon as Holland had received their coordinates. Stoner sighed happily knowing his friend will do anything and everything in his power to find his beloved daughter.

_"Thank you, Holland." _he thought to himself, _"Don't you worry, Stacy. We'll get you back...wherever you are."_

On the other side of the beach, Moondoggie was gathering firewood when he saw his daughter and Matt coming towards them with food in their arms.

"We got some fruit, daddy." Gina said as she sets her basket down.

"And we found a stream just in the center of the forest with lots of fish." Hank added.

"Thank you kids." Moondoogie smiled softly before turning to Matt, "How's the shelter coming?"

"Good." Matt nodded, "Mom and dad are almost done and making sure it keeps the rain out."

"That's good." he smiled again before turning away.

"What's wrong, daddy?" the young girl asked.

"Oh, it's nothing sweetie." Moondoggie gave a fake smile, "I'm just...thinking that's all."

"About what?" Matt asked him.

"It's nothing." the older man shook his head, "Listen, why don't you kids find Giget and grab some fresh water from the stream?"

"Sure daddy." Gina nodded and kissed him on the cheek before leaving, "Be right back!"

"Later!" Matt said as he followed her.

Moondoggie smiled at the children before he became lost in his own thoughts again. He felt sad that his daughter and the boys had lost their friend and felt even more sad for Stoner because he'll never see Stacy ever again.

The rest of the day, everyone gathering food and supplies until help arrives. And Stoner hoped and prayed that Holland would find his daughter soon.

Meanwhile, back on Pahkitew Island, Stacy hanging out with Sky while Shawn and Dave were foraging for food and Sugar was yelling at Ella again. Stacy was showing Sky some things in her sketchbook which made her very impressed.

"Wow Stacy!" Sky said in amazement, "You drew all these yourself?"

"Uh-huh." Stacy nodded, "My dad is a photographer and he inspired me to become an artist of my own."

"Aw, that's so neat." Sky smiled at her, "You're really close with your dad, huh?"

"Yeah." Stacy sighed sadly, "I hope I get back to him soon. I really miss him."

Sky wrapped her arms around Stacy and gave her a comforting hug, "It's alright, sweetie." she said in a sweet tone, "You'll see him again and you'll be reunited with your father in no time. I bet he misses you just as much as you do."

"I really do, Sky." Stacy said in a sad voice, "I just hope he and the others are alright. I don't even know if they're okay or not. What if they crashed and got seriously hurt?! That's what worries me the most."

Stacy was on the verge of tears when she felt a hand rubbing her hair in a comforting manner. She looked up and saw Dave giving her a small smile.

"Don't be sad, Stacy." he spoke softly to her, "Everything is going to be okay. You're among friends here. We're all here for you."

"And we always will be." Sky added.

The child wiped her eyes and smiled at the two teens, "Thanks." she then noticed that someone was missing, "Where's Shawn?"

"I don't know." Dave shrugged, "We went foraging a while ago but when Jasmine and Amy walked up to us, he just ran off."

"Huh." Stacy raised her eyebrow, "I wonder why?"

Everyone nearly jumped when Chris started announcing again.

_"Morning campers!" _he yelled with his usual, _"It's time to start today's challenge! So get your butts over to the meeting area pronto!"_

"Here we go again." Sky moaned and rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it." Dave sighed and took Stacy's hand, "Let's get this over with."

"Yeah." the young girl nodded.

Team Maskwak went outside and walked towards the meeting area just as Shawn came out of a bush and brushed the leaves off his hair. Stacy was happy to see he was okay and ran towards him to give him a hug.

"There you are!" she said as she hugged the teen, "Where were you?"

"Sorry kiddo." Shawn grinned and hugged back, "Guess I lost track of time. I didn't mean to make you worried."

"That's okay." Stacy said, "Ready for the challenge?"

"As I'll ever be." Shawn chuckled as he picked her up, "Up you go!"

He lifted Stacy onto his shoulders and carried her the rest of the way as the child giggled and smiled even more. Once they reached the meeting area, Shawn sets his little friend down and sat with the rest of his team.

"I'll just hang back this time." she stood next to Shawn, "I don't want to get in the way."

"If you say so, but you're not in the way." he told her and patted her back, "You're a part of the team too."

"Aw thanks!" Stacy hugged him again.

As soon as everyone else arrived, Chris was ready to begin the challenge. He explained that it was a truth or "scare" challenge. For truth, Chris would ask someone a question and a chicken, named Clucky, would detect if a camper is lying or not. A scare is an outrageous dare that's either disgusting, outrageous, or even dangerous and if the scare is complete or someone tells the truth, the team would get a point. But, there's also a punishment for the team if the dare is incomplete or if someone tells a lie.

Stacy felt a little nervous when she saw Chef putting some kind of weird collars on the teams and had a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Uh, what are those?" she asked Chris.

"Funny you should ask that, kid." Chris gave a devious smirk as he held two remotes and pressed the buttons.

Suddenly, Team Maskwak and Kinosewak were being electrocuted by the shock collars! Stacy jumped back in fear when this was happening but Chris and Chef smiled at their pain.

After the shocking was done, Stacy's eyes grew as wide as they could, her legs shook like an earthquake, her breathing was rapid, her heart was beating at fifty miles per hour, and her hands trembled like never before. She started to back away, just as the others noticed how terrified she looked.

"What's wrong with you?" Chris asked in confusion.

Stacy, immediately snapped out of her thoughts before she answered the irritated host and the concerned contestants, "N-Nothing! I just...got a little...too tired! That's all!"

"Tired?" Dave raised his eyebrow, "You don't seem tired."

"Agreed." Scarlett nodded, "From the way you're shaking, it seems that you're suffering from extreme paranoia or inner stress released from your subconscious."

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Jasmine asked in concern.

"Something the matter, kiddo?" Shawn asked as well.

"Look, you guys just do your whole game thing and I...uhhh...will see you later...okay?" Stacy backed away before dashing off, "Bye!"

She ran into the forest while the others tried to call her back, "Stacy! Wait! Come back! Don't go!"

"Forget her!" Chris yelled to make them stop, "She doesn't want to be a part of this, then it's no concern of mine! On with the challenge!"

"Chris, how can you be so heartless?!" Sky glared at the host.

"Like this." Chris smirked as he shocked everyone again, "Let's get this going, shall we?"

The whole time the challenge was happening, Stacy hid herself behind a tree and tried to block out the awful sounds coming from the shock collars. Memories began to flood her mind the whole time and desperately wanted them to stop.

"Go away. Go away. Go away!" Stacy said to herself as she held her head.

For half an hour, Stacy laid her head on her knees and tried to ignore the awful shocking sounds and screams coming from the distance. Most of the time, she couldn't stop thinking of the awful events of her past prior to her time on the island. Stacy was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she never saw Shawn coming up behind her.

Feeling curious for his young friend, Shawn placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey Stacy?" he said.

"AHH!" the girl jumped and turned around.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to sneak up on you!" Shawn said before he knelt down, "Are you okay, Stacy?"

"Y-Yeah." Stacy said nervously, "I-It's okay, I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked again, "You seem kind of freaked out back there when we were getting shocked. You wanna tell me what happened?"

Stacy only shook her head as Shawn sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders, "You know if something is bothering you, you can always tell me. And if you don't want me to, I won't tell anyone. I swear."

"I can't, Shawn." Stacy shook her head again, "I just can't."

The boy only sighed before Stacy said something else, "But, you will know the truth when I feel comfortable enough to tell you. I just don't like talking about it right now."

"Okay." he nodded, "Fair enough. Wanna head back?"

"Sure." she replied softly.

Shawn picked up the child and carried her all the way back to the cave, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong with his new companion. But, being a man of his word, he allowed Stacy to tell him when she really wants to and doesn't want to pressure her.

"Hey Shawn?" Jasmine called out making him turn around, "Everything okay with Stacy?"

Stacy lifted her head and gave a look to Shawn before he answered, "Everything's fine, Jasmine. We just had a long day, that's all."

"Are you sure?" the Australian girl asked, "If there's anything you want to talk about..." she could tell something was wrong with Stacy and wanted to help in some way.

"Thank you Jasmine, but I don't want to talk about it right now." Stacy said with a sad smile.

"Okay sweetheart." Jasmine nodded, "But if you ever need anything, just ask me or Shawn. Alright?"

"Okay." the young girl nodded softly.

"See you later, love." she gave Stacy a sisterly kiss on the forehead and waved to Shawn, "Bye Shawn."

"Later Jasmine." he waved back as Jasmine went back to her team.

Shawn started to walk again as Stacy hid her face in his shoulder once more, "I'm sorry." she said very quietly.

"What for?" he asked with a questioned look.

"For troubling you guys with my problems." she sighed sadly, "I know I'm really a bother to everyone but no one says anything."

Shawn pulled her back so they could look into each others eyes, "Stacy, you're not bothering anybody and you should never think like that. Whatever problems you have, I know you can handle them."

"Really?"

"Yep." Shawn smiled and hugged her close, "I know we've only known each other for a couple days, but I know that you're the sweetest and smartest little kid I have ever met."

The little girl smiled a little as she nuzzled against her friend, "Thanks Shawn. That helps a little."

"No problem, sweetheart." Shawn smiled back as they approached the cave.

The whole night, the electric shocking that Stacy had witnessed earlier kept bothering her all night. The others tried to ask her what's wrong, but Shawn told them to leave her alone because she doesn't want to talk about it. He even stayed with Stacy to make sure she was alright before saying goodnight and heading back to his tree.

She waited until everyone was asleep before she stepped outside the cave to get some air. After taking a few deep breaths, Stacy started to relax a bit and feel a little better. She was about to head back inside when she heard a growling noise and, in a distance, she could see a large mossy looking creature walking in the forest.

"What is that?!" she said with wide, frightened eyes.

We'll find out soon enough...

To Be Continued...


End file.
